kndthegamewizardsagafandomcom-20200214-history
Hoagie Gilligan III
Hoagie Gilligan the Third is the oldest son of Hoagie and Abby Gilligan in Gamewizard's universe, and the third of the "Hoagie" line. Formerly a KND operative, Hoagie became part of the TND when he turned 13, and is currently spying among the Teen Ninjas. Harry, Artie, and Haylee Gilligan are his little siblings, and his cousin and leader in the Teen Ninjas is Nya LaMar. Nextgen Series Hoagie joins the Nextgen Kids Next Door and becomes a member of Sector V. He looked up to his older cousin, Garry Lincoln, who was in the TND at the time. One day, Garry mysteriously vanishes, and nobody remembers him, Hoagie included. In Maddy's Sad Day, Hoagie III shrunk Maddy Murphy to golfball size using the Great Puttinski's shrink ray, but when Nya decided to throw Maddy into the sea, Hoagie sent the message to Sector V, allowing Chris Uno to come save her. When the Teen Ninjas fought the Decom. Squad, Hoagie shrunk the operatives upon Nya's command, but was temporarily knocked out by Maddy's Conqueror's Haki. He helped the shrunken Francis and Chris onto the table with the shrink ray's controls, allowing all of them to return to normal. Hoagie was then shrunk with the rest of the Teens and played with by the decommissioners. In Sector W7, Hoagie accompanied Nya in recruiting April Goldenweek to the Teen Ninjas, revealing her former team of Sector GD, now Teen Ninjas. Her current team, Sector W7 come to rescue her and defeat the former GD, in which April traps Nya in a state of fear with her Dark Paint. Hoagie pretends to faint in shock until Sector GD reveal to be TND spies, and take Nya to headquarters with Hoagie's help. In Chimney's Friends, Hoagie is with Nya and her ninjas at a Teen Rig on the sea as new recruit, Alexei, along with Suigetsu make it to their hideout. The two teens capture the shrunken W7 leader, Chimney, in which Hoagie is in charge of guarding her. But Chimney escapes using her own whipping-fast strength, beginning to run around the floor at great speed, and Hoagie becomes frightened as she looks like a weird bug and cowers on his seat. (It's possible he actually knew it was Chimney and was feigning cowardice to let her escape.) In Legend of the Seven Lights, Hoagie helps his fellow Teen Ninjas in hooking Gallagher Elementary to the Teen Ninja Carriers, so that the school can be shipped to Washington. Hoagie pretends to capture and tie up Timothy and Hikari Gilligan, but he purposely loosens his cousins' ropes. During the Battle of Washington the next day, Hoagie and Wendy Corduroy are sent to President James' school to aid Rodrigo. Hoagie and Wendy secretly help Leon Sobs defeat Rodrigo, by tricking the boy into running to the science room. Following the battle, the Teen Ninjas retreat from the city. When Garry is rescued from the Guertena Gallery, he rejoins the TND and reunites with Hoagie, who is substantially older due to Garry not aging for seven years. Following Carter Pewterschmidt's defeat, CP10 exposed Hoagie, Wendy Corduroy, and Garry as TND spies, beating the trio to a bloody pulp and hanging them on the side of Hendry Middle School, as a warning to the KND. The three are treated up on Moonbase, and when the Teen Ninjas later disband, Hoagie resumes a normal life. Battles *Teen Ninjas vs. Decommissioning Squad. *Battle of Washington. **Leon Sobs vs. Rodrigo Añorga (secretly aided). *Hoagie, Wendy, and Garry vs. CP10. Appearance Hoagie looks like his father when he was temporarily a teen: he wears a blue jacket, white T-shirt underneath, khaki pants, and black and white sneakers. He has a brown cap, wears yellow goggles, and has light-brown hair and blue eyes. He is also fairly slim. Personality Hoagie takes after his father in terms of his "smooth" charm and love for jokes, and gets along well with his cousin, Nya. He is very loyal to Kids Next Door and does his best to help them from his position on enemy lines. Abilities Hoagie has great deceptive skills, as he managed to fool the Teen Ninjas as long as he had. In their group, Hoagie was given Battle Ready Armor, and is able to fly and shoot lasers with it. Stories He's Appeared *Maddy's Sad Day *Sector W7 (cameo) *Legend of the Seven Lights Trivia *Gamewizard and Numbuh 6.13 originally had the idea of pairing him with Nya, since the former Hoagie was in love with Cree, until they realized they would be cousins. **Gamewizard currently has the idea to pair him with Wendy Corduroy. Category:Males Category:Future Kids Category:Operatives Category:Teen Ninjas Category:Spies Category:Gilligan Family Category:Lincoln Family